A Hidden Power
by Just me and a computer
Summary: An assassin is sent to a new city, and is to begin a new life for himself. But he cannot, and the fact that a rare power emerges from him, only furthers his resolve. Now he is faced with two choices, to face the organization that raised him, or his friend


A Hidden Power

This is the first story I've ever written, please leave any feedback you may have on it. Now, if I insult or copy anyone without realizing it, I'm sorry. The story is about a young assassin who is moved from his small town to the big cities. His power is something never only heard of in legends, the power to revoke existence. It gives its wielder the extreme power to kill any who fight him. But he must learn to control it, for lurking in his power is a spirit form, a being that houses great power but only wants control of his body. Now delve into a thriller about action, adventure, and the final conclusion, where in which the he will have to choose either to live in the shadows and fight those he calls his friends, or embrace the light and fight the only organization he owes his life to, the place he ounce called home. Now delve into the land of Algeron, and live the story of Ryan Hueston.

Chapter 1: What my life is.

I looked around, trying to perch on my ledge just outside the drop-off zone. I looked to the roof of the main building, and could see only four men standing guard. I looked to the surrounding rooftops and saw glints that could only possibly be snipers preparing to shoot anyone on sight. I was preparing, double checking my equipment. My gun was attached to my wrist, an easy to reload and shoot weapon. If my hands were tied behind me all I had to do was shoot and I would be free in seconds. I wore my fathers ring, it could summon my blade at any time with it. My dagger was sheathed at my side, a useful throwing weapon. I wore a black cape that allowed me to blend in with the shadows around me. Not even snipers could see me. I had twenty minutes before the target would finish his deal. My job was to get in undetected, get to his main room, and kill him and any witnesses that saw me. Then get to the extraction point. I suddenly moved from my place, dropping to the ledge before me. I saw a pole hanging off a building, I would be able to use it the get to the ledge on the next building. I lurched forward, swinging so that I could grab the pole and use my momentum to get to the next ledge. I saw an open window on the building, lower then the point I stood at. I jumped forward, not making a sound as I moved. I grabbed the ledge, stopping with a sudden halt. I pulled my-self up and climbed through the window. I checked my watch, the time read that I only had eighteen minutes before I failed. I walked though the hallways, my hand never left my sword.

The man's room is about twenty feet away, two guards stand at the entrance to the door. They look over to my form, and attempt to draw their guns. I threw my dagger into one of the guards, he reels back and in the fray, I raise my gun and shoot the other guard. I stop only to insert another clip into my arm gun. I unsheathe my blade, It's been a still gray ever since it was foraged for my father. I kick open the door into the main room, nothing awaits me inside. "Hueston, I've just been informed that the system was given a code to allow access to open the garage. He's escaping!" A voice radioed in on my headset. This guy was clever, had he heard me approach?

"I'm not gonna let this one be the one that got away. I'll get him, but I'll need a chopper. I'll get one of the snipers to "lend" me their guns." I say, already approaching the nearest window in the hall. With out hesitation, I dive through the window, approaching the ground with increasing speed. I reach my hand out and grab the edge to stop my fall. I climb up and find myself staring into the gun barrel of a sniper. In one fluid motion, I move from under the gun, and direct it upwards to miss me. I'll have to think all of my moves through. He tries to hit me with the butt of his gun but I'm fast enough to dodge it. I pull the sniper from his grasp and point it at him. It's a good thing that I moved around him, because now he is defenseless and has his back to a ledge. I can't afford to waste any ammo so I just kick him off the roof. The helicopter arrives just in time so that it misses the battle. It waits for me with its door open but I signal for it to start moving. It begins to lift upwards and drift away from me, I reach the gap and jump, grabbing the railing of the chopper. It begins to move faster and faster until I find my-self at the heart of the city. The chopper begins to lower until I see the car. It's a white BMW, It's driving at an unusually high speed at this hour. I look through the scope and sure enough, a man in a black suit with a briefcase is driving. He looks like he is about to freak out. I put the scope directly to his head and fire. The car suddenly lurches to the left, and hits a gas station, blowing it up immediately. Not to bad for this job. I climb into the helicopter and we begin to move to the settlement, a home for assassins.

We arrive to the settlement within the hour and are greeted by my friends. I say hi to everyone and then move to the central dome. The central dome is where we take assignments, and finish them. I arrive early so there's no waiting in line. I move to the counter, a specialized touch screen appears out of nowhere. I inspect the list of things I have been requested for, than go to the job completion screen. I contact my client in a few seconds. "Did you do it? Do you have the briefcase?" He asks.

"Yeah, but I ran into some trouble. Looks like someone tipped him off about the job, so the fine increases to $50 K." I say, looking at the expression of relief turn to one of horror.

"$50 K? That's twice as much as we agreed on."

"But for all I know, this could have been a hoax. What if you tipped them off just to kill me. Then you'd get a free job. But if it was you, we'll send one of the black nine to deal with you personally. $25 K might help me to forget about the trouble I experienced."

"Alright, fine. You win. I'll send the money to the account we discussed prior to the job. $50,000, right?"

"Not a penny less." I say "Good doing business with you." And the screen closes. I get excited, today's my day off! I walk back home slowly, under a cover of darkness.

I wake up with a gasp. I look around and feel my nice bed under me today. I lay back down as soon as my mother walks into the room. I have all my gear hidden under my bed. I look to her and wish for her to leave so I could sleep. "Ryan, honey." she says in a sweet sing-song voice. "You're leaving." She says, and it startles me awake.

"What?" I yell in a shocked voice.

"I'm sorry, but with the recent murders in the area, and the bomb yesterday, I can't leave you here with no way to defend yourself. You're going to Algeron, a city with a future."

"But I don't want to! What about you? When I leave, who'll get you money to put food on the table?"

"I don't have much time regardless. The truth is that I'm dying, I might not make it through the week. The city is much the same. Please, for me. Leave, and never think about this place. Please."

I got changed, and my mother gave me my tickets and told me that my life here was over, but I could never forget the things I had done. My name is Ryan Hueston, and even though that life is over, at heart and soul, I will always be an assassin.


End file.
